parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Clues/Dora the Explorer: Dora's Pirate Adventure Part 1
Transcript *(Blue's Clues/Dora the Explorer Intro) *Steve: Hi, We're So Glad Your Here, and I Have My Friends, Including Blue. *All: Hi, Hello. *Steve: Today, We're Going to Have a Pirate Play with Dora, Boots and Their Friends, Will You Come with Us? *Great! *All: Hooray, Wahoo! *Steve: Come On! *Mailbox: Here We Are! *Slippery Soap: Let's Find Dora! *Steve: Where's Dora? *Kid: Over There! *Shovel: Ther She is. *Tickety Tock: Let's Go Meet Her! *Pail: Hi Dora! *Dora: Hola, Soy Dora! *Boots: And I'm Boots! *Mailbox: Hi Boots! *Dora: And These are Our Friends, Benny, Isa, Tico, My Cousin Diego, and Baby Jaguar. *Steve: Hi Guys! *All: Hi Steve! *Tico: Hola Steve! *Baby Jaguar: Meow Meow! *Dora: We're Putting on a Play! *Boots: It's a Pirate Play, With Singing and Dancing! *Dora: Do You Love to Sing? *Steve: Oh Yes We Do! *Pail: You Know We Can Do Some Songs *Slippery Soap: Do Some Dances *Mailbox: Tell Some Jokes *Shovel: And Where Costumes *Sidetable: You Know, Me, Me, Me, We Love to Sing *Dora: I Love to Sing! *Boots, Benny, Isa, & Diego: We Love to Sing! *Tico: Nos Encanta Cantar! *Dora: Do You Love to Dance? *Steve: Yes, We Love to Dance! *Dora: I Love to Dance! *Boots, Benny, Isa, & Diego: We Love to Dance! *Tico: Nos Encanta Bailar! *Steve: Today's the Day! *Blue: Bow! Bow! Bow! Bow! *Steve: What Kind of Day! *Blue: Bow! Bow! Bow! Bow! *Steve: The Kind of Day! *Blue: Bow! Bow! *Steve: A Day! *Blue: Bow! Bow! *Steve: For Us Getting Ready for a Big Pirate, *All: PLAY! *Steve: Let's Sing!, We're Having a Pirate Play with Us, All Along with Dora and Friends! *Dora: We Can Help with Getting Ready! *Boots: We'll Even Help Out With the Songs! *Benny: Cause We're Gonna Be! *All: In Our First Pirate Play! *All: Let's Get Ready! *Periwinkle: Get Ready for What? *Steve: Today's the Day! *Benny & Tico: Today's the Day! *Steve: What Kind of Day! *Isa, Diego, & Baby Jaguar: What Kind of Day! *Steve: The Kind of Day! *Dora & Boots: A Day! *Steve: A Day! *All: A Day! *Steve: For Us Getting Ready for a Big Pirate, *All: PLAY! *All: We're Gonna Dress Up as Pirates, We Can't Wait It's Gonna Be Great! *Shovel: All of the Neighbors! *Pail: And the Family! *Diego: With the Treasure! *Benny: So We Can Dress Up as Pirates! *Steve: Cause We're Gonna Be *All: In Our First, Pirate Play! *Periwinkle: Wow!, Pirates! *Steve: Do We Have the Treasure? *All: Yes! *Steve: Costumes? *All: Yeah! *Sidetable: There's Gonna Be Pirates! *Steve: Pirates! *Dora: And Music! *Steve: Music! *Benny: Yeah, It's Wonderful! *Steve: Yep, It's Going to Be Spectacular! *Tickety Tock: We're Going to Be Pirates! *Blue: (Barking) *Steve: Yeah, We Love Pirates! *Shovel: Laa-Laa-Laa! *Pail: Me-Me-Me! *Mailbox: And the Special Delievery! *Dora and Friends: Pirate Songs! *Steve: We're Pirates! *Slippery Soap: Yo Ho Ho! *Shovel: Treasure Hints! *Pail: Music Film! *Tickety Tock: With Our New, *Blue: Bow! Bow! Bow! Bow! Bow! *All: PIRATE PLAY! *Dora: Do You Want to Be in Our Pirate Play? *Steve: Great! *Dora: When This Cannon Goes Boom!, You Need to Say, Give Us Back Our Treasure!, Can You Say Give Us Back Our Treasure? *Tickety & Slippery: Give Us Back Our Treasure! *Dora: Excelente!, Now Say it After You Hear the Cannon Go Boom! *Cannon: BOOM! *All: Give Us Back Our Treasure! *Sidetable Drawer: Louder! *Cannon: BOOM! *All: Give Us Back Our Treasure! *Dora: Awesome! *All: (Cheering) *Dora: Good Thing the Pirate Piggies are Here, Or They Take Our Treasure Chest! *(One Second Later) *(Music Plays) *Pirate Pig Captain: I'm the Captain of the Pirate Pigs, We're Looking for Jewels and Gold! *Pirate Piggies: Gold! *Pirate Pig Captain: We've Looked and Looked for Days and Nights, *Pirate Piggy: And Some Days, We Get Cold! *All: Cold! *Pirate Pig Captain: But, We We'll Find the Treasure Chest, and Know it Now for Sure! *Pirate Piggies: Sure! *Pirate Pig Captain: We Better Find Some Treasure Soon, Or They Might Throw Me Overboard! *Pirate Piggies: Hmm! (Whispering) *Pirate Pig Captain: Looky, Looky, My Pirate Piggies, I See a Treasure Chest, I Bet it's Got Gold in It! *Pirate Piggies: Yay! *Pirate Pig Captain: We've Got to Get That Treasure Chest! *(The Piggies Arriving to Their Play) *Pirate Piggies: The Treasure Chest, Treasure Chest, That's the Thing That We Love Best! *Pirate Pig Captain: Now Pirate Friends are Just Been Told, Let's Go and Get That Chest with Gold! *(Oinks, and Gasps) *Dora: Uh Oh, That Sounds Like Pirates! *Steve: You See the Pirates, Where? *Kid: Behind You! *Boots: Yeah, It's the Pirate Piggies! *Mailbox: They're Taking Our Costumes! *Pail: They Think it's Treasure! *Pirate Pg Captain and Pirate Piggies: Yo, Ho, Ho, Yo, Ho, Ho, We've Got Treasure, We've Got Treasure, Treasure, Treasure, Treasure! *Dora: Wait!, Come Back! *Boots: You Got Our Costumes! *(Everybody Telling the Piggies to Come Back) *All: Oh No! *Isa: If We Don't Get the Costumes Back, We Can't Dress Up Like Pirates! *Benny: And If We Can't Dress Up Like Pirates, Then We Can't Be in Our Pirate Play! *All: We Cannot Do the Play Without Our Pirate Costumes, We Cannot Do the Play with Our Pirate Costumes! *All: Don't Give Up, Just Go On! *Steve: If Something Goes Wrong! *All: Don't Give Up, Just Go On! *Steve: Dora's Just Gotta Keep On! *All: Don't Give Up, Just Go On! *Dora: Guys, Guys, Guys, Atencion, Atencion, I Know It's Looking Really Bad, I Know Your Feeling Really Mad, But Don't Give Up, Don't Feel Sad, We'll Find a Way to Get Our Costumes Back, Let Me Stop and Think! *Boots: She's Good When She Stops and Thinks! *Dora: Let's Stop and Think! *All: Stop and Think! *Dora: We Can Get Our Costumes Back! *All: We Can? *Dora: Sure! *Steve: We Just Have to Know Where to Go! *(All of the Characters Cheering) *Boots: But Dora, We Don't Know Where to Go. *Dora: Well, Who Do We ask for Help, When We Don't Know Where to Go? *Slippery: The Map! *Dora: Say it With Me! *All: The Map! *Dora: Even Louder! *All: The Map! *Map: Who's the Guy You Need to Know, When You've Got a Place to Go, What's My Name? *The Fiesta Trio: The Map! *Map: Say it Again! *The Fiesta Trio: The Map! *Map: Who Can Help You Say, Hey i Figured Out the Way, What's My Name? *The Fiesta Trio: The Map! *Map: I Show You Where to Go, and Help You Find Your Way!, I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map! *The Fiesta Trio: He's the Map, He's the Map, He's the Map, He's the Map! *Map: I'm the Map!, Ahoy Maties!, Today, i'm a Treasure Map, We Need to Find the Costumes in the Treasure Chest, The Pirate Piggies Took the Treasure Chest to Treasure Island, Do You See the Treasure Chest? *Map: Yeah, Here it Is, Well, I Know the Way to Get to Treasure Island, First You Have to Sail Across the Seven Seas, Then Go Under the Singing Bridge, and If You Set Sail, You'll Find the Costumes at Treasure Island! *The Fiesta Trio: You'll Find the Costumes at Treasure Island, Estrellas! *Stars: La, La, La, La, La! *Map: And Try to Catch Singing Stars Along the Way, So Remember, Seas, Bridge, Treasure Island, Sing it With Me!, Seas, Bridge, Treasure Island, Seas, Bridge, Treasure Island, Seas, Bridge, Treasure Island! *Dora: Seas, Bridge, Treasure Island, Where Do We Go First? *Seas, Right, the Seven Seas! *Dora: So We Need to Find the Seven Seas, Donde Stan?, Where are the Seven Seas? *Kid: Right There! *Boots: Yeah, There They are! *Dora: But We're Going to Need a Boat! *Steve: Do You See a Boat?, Where? *Dora: Right, Let's Use the Boat from the Play! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora's Pirate Adventure Movie Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Parts